


Charmed

by RoNask



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: Knocks on the door tell Norma that it isn't going to be a peaceful day at her big house distracted by her potions and her cats. But, as she opens the door, she might just be tempted to make her visitor stay.





	Charmed

There were three sharp knocks, a mewl, and a sigh.

Norma Louise Calhoun shot a glance towards the door before facing the golden cat laying on the counter watching her cook a potion with curious eyes. “I told you, didn’t I? A witch can get nothing done in this town”

The blue-eyed cat merely mewled at her and watched as its owner made her way to the door, followed by a brown cat. The blue-eyed feline was distracted over the arrival of a redhaired creature who had just been taken in by its owner. The young cat jumped by the golden one and sat there studying the surroundings just as curiously.

Norma, mustering all the calm she could find, opened the door to find the familiar face of Sheriff Romero. The brown cat at her side let out an unfriendly sound.

“Hush, Norman!” she scolded before facing the dark-haired policeman. “How can I help you, Sheriff?”

“Maybe you could start with him” suggested the man gesturing towards the cat.

“What did Norman do this time?” frowned the woman.

“Henry Ford is complaining about it messing around his dog, Blaire”

“I can’t say I mind, I never liked that drooling creature.” she crossed her arms.

“Norma!” Romero reprehended.

“Fine! I’ll make sure he doesn’t get out.”

“You know this isn’t the first complaint about you”

“And you know Summers was lying”

“I’m talking about Rebecca Hamilton”

“She hates me, everyone knows it, Alex. What’s the big deal?”

“They’re saying you’re a witch”

“And?”

The Sheriff stepped closer to her, close enough to catch her by surprise and almost throw her off balance. “We have an agreement, Norma, but I can only protect you to a certain point. If Bob Paris start digging and decides that he would love to see you burnt, he could have that arranged and you know that.”

“Or I can curse his ass”

“The worst part is that I don’t doubt you’d do it”

She held back a smirk. “Are you done? I just finished dinner and am working on a little something, mind to join me?”

“Your cat hates me”

“But I like you and Norman can’t do anything about it, so are you coming or not? Would rather eat another frozen sandwich?”

Romero entered the place, much to Norman’s annoyance. The brown cat refused to be on his presence, while the other two felines joined the pair in no time.

“Who’s the redhead?” the Sheriff asked.

“Oh, this is Emma. Will Decody couldn’t keep her with the moving and all, so I took her in. She’s really sweet and the other two like her, so we’re doing fine.”

“Is that so?” he asked, watching as the feline in question rubbed herself on his leg.

“She gets along with mostly anyone, though she’s quite fond of Dylan”

Romero met his hostess’ eyes. “You might need a box soon enough”

Norma chuckled. “I thought so too. Though I don’t think it’ll be hard to find a place for a possible Dylan-Emma litter. Please, have a seat.”

Alex did as told at the table in the kitchen.

“I have to tell you something,” Norma said without turning away from the oven

Romero paused and sigh. “What’s it?”

“Remember when you asked me to pick up your phone and take it to you at the station?”

“Yes”

“Well, I got your laundry too and I washed all of it”

The Sheriff paused, he blinked a few times before burrowing his face in his hands. “Do I want to know why?”

“Ah, because they were dirty?”

“You’re not my mom, Norma”

“Well, thank the gods, I’m not or I’d have to scold you about all of it”

“I told you not to do it”

“And I didn’t care. By the way, what was that cut on your eyebrow last time you stopped by, did you got that cleaned properly?”

“Norma, I’m fine. I don’t need a mother or a wife”

She snorted. “Sure, because you eat healthily, get your laundry done and never gets into dangerous situations. Didn’t you use to date Rebecca?”

“We saw each other, yes. Not really a relationship.”

“Well, that explains why she hates me.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, she thinks we are together”

“She and half the town, since you started doing my laundry for me”

“Guess I should stop washing your laundry”

“Oh, yeah? And why would that be?”

“‘Cause I don’t your crazy ex blowing my tires. And I don’t want to get bad karma for cursing her.”

“Norma”

“Fine, I’ll behave.”

“I hope so because Ford is dying to write you a not flattering eulogy”

“The old hag won’t do anything, he’d be the first on the list of suspects, along with Rebecca.”

“And what makes you think he wouldn’t just make it all go away?”

“I have you” she stated as she placed a plate of food before him.

He rose an eyebrow at her.

“It’s not enchanted if that’s what you’re asking”

“You know what I’m asking and it’s not about the food.”

“C’mon, Alex. We both know you like me, you’re basically my only friend on this crazy ass town,” she said as he took a forkful into his mouth. “How is it?”

He took a moment. “You know the answer”

Her grin was wide. “You say you don’t want me to do your laundry and worry about you, but I know you like it, I like it too.”

“It doesn’t matter what I--”

“Oh, cut it, Alex. It does matter and we both know it. We’re good friends, we work together. For all I know we could get married and make it work too”

He chocked at her comment.

“I’ll get you napkins. And I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted by this reaction, Alex Romero”

“I’m not even going to answer that”

She handed him the napkins. “You don’t have to, I know you love me” she gave him a playful smirk.

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Norma.”

Her smile widened. “So, what do you say about strawberry pie for dessert?”

“Were you cooking this all to yourself?”

“No, I was planning to get you to come over. You know, I love doing these little things.” she was already getting the pie from the fridge.

“Norma…” he started protesting.

“Pie or no pie, Alex?”

He paused and sighed. “Pie, please”

Her smile was huge as she sat down and laid the pie on the table, then proceeded to wait patiently for him to finish. And Alex took his time, in no rush to go home.


End file.
